parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Hood (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast Main Cast *Robin Hood - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Little John - Wallace (& Gromit) *Maid Marian - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Prince John - Zorran (TUGS) *Sir Hiss - Evil Sunshine (A Fan-Made TUGS Character) *Friar Tuck - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *The Sheriff of Nottingham - Rattles (Arthur) *Alan-a-Dale - Frankie (JumpStart) *Lady Kluck - Lady Tottington (with Fluffles as an extra) (Wallace & Gromit) *Trigger and Nutsy - Dan and Dimbo (A Fan-Made Thomas & Friends Characters) *Otto - Duke (Thomas & Friends) *Skippy Rabbit - Snappy Smurfling (The Smurfs) *Sis Rabbit - Sassette Smurfling (The Smurfs) *Tagalong Rabbit - Eleanor (JumpStart) *Mother Rabbit - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Toby Turtle - Casey (JumpStart) *Father Sexton - Earth Star (Toad Patrol) *Mother Church Mouse - Beauty Stem (Toad Patrol) *King Richard - Byron (Thomas & Friends) Other Cast *Captain of the Guards - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Prince John's Thugs - Zebedee, Zak, Zip and Zug (TUGS) *Sheriff's Thugs - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Characters *Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller - Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Little John disguise as Fortune Teller - Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork - Farfetch'd (Pokemon) *Little John disguise as Sir Reginald - Dragonite (Pokemon) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Hiro (Thomas & Friends) Gallery HenryandtheElephant77.png|Henry as Robin Hood Tumblr n6r0f9jkiw1s4t9r3o1 540.jpg|Wallace (and Gromit) as Little John Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Maid Marian ZorranHeader.jpg|Zorran as Prince John Evil Sunshine.png|Evil Sunshine as Sir Hiss MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Friar Tuck Rattles with cigar.png|Rattles as The Sheriff of Nottingham Frankie advanced.png|Frankie as Alan-a-Dale Helena bonham carter tottington.jpg|Lady Tottington Fluffles.jpg|(and Fluffles) as Lady Kluck Mr Dan and Mr Dimbo.jpg|Dan and Dimbo as Trigger and Nutsy Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Otto Snappy_Cartoon.jpg|Snappy as Skippy Rabbit SassetteSmurfling.jpg|Sassette as Sis Rabbit Ad1a eleanor curtsy.png|Eleanor as Tagalong Rabbit SmurfetteForADay96.png|Smurfette as Mother Rabbit Casey_advanced.png|Casey as Toby Turtle Earth star 2.png|Earth Star as Father Sexton Beauty Stem.png|Beauty Stem as Mother Mouse Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as King Richard Bowser Koopa.png|Bowser as Captain of the Guards ZebedeeMunitionsDeletedShot.jpg|Zebedee, Zak (TUGS).jpg|Zak, ZipandZugRegatta...png|Zip and Zug as Prince John's Thugs TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Sheriff's Thugs Cartoon Characters.jpg|Various Cartoon Characters as People of Nottingham Penny-0.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly Collins as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller Keith_Farfetch'd.png|Farfetch'd as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork Clair_Dragonite.png|Dragonite as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald Hiro the Wise Japanese Engine.png|Hiro as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof